


On the couch

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [12]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was laying out on his couch, one arm curled around Dorian’s waist while the other reached for the remote. “Dorian, I’ve got a question for you.”<br/>"Shoot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the couch

**Author's Note:**

> Set a little after arrhythmia, blink and you'll miss the reference

John was laying out on his couch, one arm curled around Dorian’s waist while the other reached for the remote. “Dorian, I’ve got a question for you.”

“Shoot,” Dorian responded as he remotely turned the tv back to an ancient cartoon, making John glare at him. “What? I like Looney Toons.”

“God how outdated are you?” John just grinned as he set the remote aside. “Find us something fun to watch.”

“How much fun?” John rolled his eyes as the childish cartoons changed into something extremely not for children.

“At least make it amateur or something. Those damn girls are so fake, a sex bot would be more accurate.”

Dorian couldn’t disagree with that, “I think that one is an android actually.”

“Oh, well, anyway, serious conversation Dorian. Find something less explicit that won’t draw my attention.”

“I thought I was always able to draw your attention.”

“Dorian, you’re hot and awesome and all that man but, come on. I’m male, and you know your scientist weren’t able to prove vampires as dead so yeah, a pulse. Sort of. Change the damn channel.” Dorian was attempting not to smirk as his eyes never left the screen as the volume turned up just a bit. “Goddamnit Dorian, I’m serious, shut it off.”

“Alright,” Dorian said calmly as the tv turned itself off. “What did you want to ask me?”

John frowned a bit and hugged his other arm around Dorian. “Why didn’t you shoot that night we first met? Not the date, the chase. Why didn’t you just waste me with one of those UV rounds that you had and don’t you even try to say you didn’t, I know better.”

Dorian shrugged, “I didn’t have the shot.”

“Bullshit.” John sat up and Dorian’s hand trailed down his arm to keep contact as long as he could. “You had it; you were right fucking behind me that first time. Hell, I had to go into the fucking sewer to lose you!”

“I didn’t… want to.” John blinked then lifted Dorian’s chin to turn his head and look around his throat. “What are you doing John?”

“Checking to make sure you’re my Dorian and not another of those DRN copies like at the hospital.”

Dorian’s eyes rolled as he pushed John’s hand away, “You wouldn’t be able to tell the difference even if I wasn’t ‘your Dorian’.”

“Yeah I would,” John leaned over and sniffed just under Dorian’s ear and sighed and pulled him in close. “True DRN, those replicates they used you as a model for? They’re a piece of shit when it comes to smelling human. And they don’t have the glands under the ear like humans do. Scent glands or something.”

“Lymph nodes?”

“Whatever man, all I know is you smell like you and no one else. You may smell human sometimes when you want to be a tease. But you smell like you. You could put me in a room with a dozen ‘you’s and I’d know which one was my Dorian.”

Dorian smirked at that then frowned, “I was programmed to take down any Drainer that attacked a human, you know that.” John nodded then reached for the popcorn and offered a bit to Dorian. “Nah man, not into it today. Anyway, I was programmed to take down a vampire if it was attacking a human. You weren’t attacking. Yeah, you were doing some vampiric things to him but, he was consenting. Whether you were biting or not, it wasn’t an attack, it was two consenting parties. So, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. It was the same thing as if I’d seen someone walk by an apple tree and pick a ripe fruit. No harm from it. Now, if I hadn’t chased you, would you have killed him?”

“Why would I kill him? The guy put out twice a week, when I let him anyway, and had a sweet little gene that made his blood so fucking sweet I mistook him for a virgin the first time I’d bit him,” John was laughing and holding Dorian tighter. “Come to think of it, he was probably diabetic,” John made a face and Dorian chuckled, “But then diabetics always taste so watered down.”

Dorian finally fell silent, “What brought that on? Asking something like that?”

John sighed and grabbed for the blanket on the back of the couch, suddenly feeling cold. “I’m trying to figure out why you didn’t put me down in the van. Even after I attacked Valerie.”

“Attempted; I was in the way.”

“I attacked a human Dorian. I attacked you. Why didn’t you put me down?”

Dorian just shrugged and tucked the blanket around John, “What can I say, man? I’m compromised. I knew if you weren’t moving on instinct right then you wouldn’t have done it. I was right. Right after she left your sight you wanted me to make sure you wouldn’t attack her again. You were still you and I know I can handle you on my own.”

“You might want to have Rudy look at your programming, I think something broke in there while you were sleeping,” John smirked and settled in.

“Looks like that makes two of us,” John flinched when Dorian patted his right hip. “How long until that heals.”

“On my current diet? Century, probably. If you can keep the whole police force supplying me with fresh pints it might be a decade if I glutton myself.”

“I’ll talk to Rudy about that, it’s been causing you more pain.”

“It’s healing, and the damn electronics shoved in there isn’t helping matters. I’m still trying to figure out how I woke up at all.”

Dorian held John close and kissed his brow, “I’m glad you did.”

“Me too.”


End file.
